This invention describes a golf tee elevation-determination device that accurately controls the height of a golf tee by detachable segments that comprise the stem of the device, has no mechanical parts, is easy to use, and inexpensive.
A proper golf swing requires multiple variables to be executed simultaneously and perfectly. Golf rules allow the ball to be elevated at the tee box, which is accomplished by a golf tee placed into the ground and upon which a golf ball is placed. The height of the ball at the tee box is thus determined-by the height of the tee. If the ball height is wrong, the entire swing, no matter how otherwise perfect, is doomed from the beginning. If the ball (tee) is set too high; the ball will go very high, but will not obtain the desired horizontal distance. Inversely, if the ball (tee) is set too low, the ball will fail to reach the optimal vertical distance, reducing the desired horizontal distance. Thus each golfer must determine what the precise optimal height of the ball (tee) is for his or her individual swing and consistently reproduce that height at each tee box; the difficulty is compounded by the requirement by some golfers for a different tee height for a long club and for a short club.